Ultimate Future Games Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated December 1994 and cost 95p. Regulars Contents / Editorial - 2 pages (6-7) Next Month - 2 pages (30-31) Umail (Letters) - 2 pages (34-35) U-Turn: December 1988 - 1 page (41) Posters - 8 pages (63-70) Ultimate Update (News) Nintendo get moving with Ultra Doom - (8) :Nintendo have just signed a cross-deal with Williams and ID software ensuring that the definitive version of Doom will be on Ultra 64. VR 32 to Virtual Boy - (9) :We can reveal that the rumoured VR 32 machine from Nintendo exists, is finished, is to be called Virtual Boy and will be officially unveiled in Japan in November. Sgea have the whole world in their hands - (9) :Sega are definitely putting the finishing touches to a hand-held Mega Drive. 32-bit chips for SNES - (9) :Nintendo have confirmed that they are working on a true 32-bit chip for the Super NES. Apple take a bite of the game market - (10) :Gigantic American computer company Apple, are all set to steamroller into the video games market with what could be the most exciting console of them all. The price is right - (10) :If you want to buy a PlayStation, the good news is that the price is lower than expected. Saturn rising - (10) :The Saturn is all set for its Japanese launch, and to celebrate, Sega are releasing it at a special bargian-basement price. CD Rom for SNES at last - (10) :For Years, Nintendo and various video game mags have been confirming and denying the existence of a SNES CD ROM drive, but now things are finally moving. Trailers (Previews) Legion of the Undead - Atari - Jaguar - (13) Loadstar - BMG Interactive - Mega CD/PC - (13) Ridge Racer - Namco - PlayStation - (14-15) Chequered Flag - Atari - Jaguar - 1 page (16) Ultimate Parodius - Konami - PlayStation - (18-19) Crazy Cross - Konami - PlayStation - (18-19) Moto Toon GP - Sony - PlayStation - (20) Virtua Fighter 2 - Sega - Arcade - (26-27) Hammer Head - Atari - Jaguar - (29) Snatcher - Konami - Mega CD - (29) Magic Carpet - Electronic Arts - 3DO/PC - (32) Star Wars Arcade - Sega - 32X - (37) Virtua Racing Deluxe - Sega - 32X - (39) Doom - Atari - Jaguar - (40) Features Programmers reckon it's more powerful than the PlayStation... Mega 32X - 3 pages (22-24) :Stop-gap stepping stone or essential add-on? What's Sega's latest gadget got to offer? Hot Sticky Sex! All Over Your Screen - 2 pages (48-49) Hot Sticky Blood! All Over Your Screen - 2 pages (50-51) Real life is old hat. PlayStation is where it's at. - 4 pages (52-55) Sexy. Powerful. It's almost here. Saturn. Will it move the Earth for you? - 4 pages (56-59) The beast is here. Jaguar. 64 bits of roar power - 2 pages (60-61) How one bloke created this... Dream (3DO) - 4 pages (62,71-73) The 32-bit revolution is already here. Amiga CD32 leads the way - 2 pages (74-75) Super lovely smashing Mega (SNES, Mega Drive) - 2 pages (76-77) The best of the rest - 1 page (78) From Sho-ryu Ken to silver screen, Street Fighter: The Movie will rock the world - 2 pages (80-81) Is Eugene Jarvis Cruis'n for a Bruis'n? - 2 pages (84-85) The Night The Games Did Something Funny - 3 pages (90-92) :Or what 12 hours of playing the same type of game does to your brain. - Street Fighter 2 Turbo, Mortal Kombat 2, Samurai Showdown, Dragon, WWF, Shaq Fu, Way of the Warrior & Dragon Ball Z 3 Are You a Game Spaz? - 2 pages (94-95) Reviews Ultimate Hyper Vision Preview - The Shadow - (43) Adverts Games *'Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure' - Activision - Mega CD, Mega Drive, SNES - 2 pages (2-3) *'Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament' - Codemasters - Mega Drive - 1 page (11) *'Syndicate' - Ocean - SNES, Jaguar - 1 page (12) *'Micro Machines' - Codemasters - Game Boy, SNES - 1 page (17) *'SeaQuest DSV' - Malibu Games - Game Boy - 1 page (21) *'Star Control II', The Horde, Off-World Interceptor, Total Eclipse,' PaTaank' - Crystal Dynamics/BMG Interactive - 3DO - 1 page (25) *'Burn:Cycle' - Philips - CDi - 1 page (28) *'Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story' - Virgin - SNES, Game Gear, Master System, Mega Drive - 1 page (38) *'Power Drive' - US Gold - PC, Amiga, SNES, Mega Drive, Game Gear - 1 page (44) *'Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi', Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures - JVC - SNES - 2 pages (82-83) *'Alien vs. Predator' - Atari - Jaguar - 2 pages (86-87) *'Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues' - Ocean - Game Boy, SNES - 1.5 pages (103,105) *'Brutal Sports Football', International Sensible Soccer, Ultimate Brain Games - Telegames - Jaguar - 1 page (120) *'Sparkster', Tiny Toon Adventures: Wild & Wacky Sports, Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars - Konami - Mega Drive, SNES - 1 page (132) Other *'Super Game Boy' - Nintendo - 1 page (33) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Dave Golder News Editor :Dave Roberts Staff Writer :Marcus Hawkins Art Editor :Lam Tang Art Assistant :Brad Merrett Contributors :James Binns, Andy Lowe, Jonathan Davies, Les Ellis Issue Index Category:Ultimate Future Games issue Category:Future Publishing issues Category:Magazines released in 1994 Category:Magazines cover-dated 1994 Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains CD32 Reviews Category:Contains 3DO Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Atari Jaguar Reviews Category:Contains CD-i Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews